


kings of a new city

by hawaiiwerewolf



Category: Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiiwerewolf/pseuds/hawaiiwerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had suggested Los Santos. </p><p>The Land of Opportunity. </p><p>It all sounded like one big cliche when Luis thought about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kings of a new city

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so there are probably many many holes in this fic and i'm just gna go ahead n apologize for that now. i'm not much of a traveler nor do i have any traveling experience, so anything of that sort in this fic is coming by my own assumptions or research. just a heads up.

After all they’d been through, it was best just to move on.

Move on from any previous life they’d lived in Liberty City, and start over someplace new. They were lucky to still be alive, they shouldn’t push it. 

Liberty City wasn’t the place for them anymore, but this was true for Tony more so than it was for Luis. Still, a reasonable amount of people wanted them dead, and even after overcoming any threat that had stood in their way over the last few months, everything wasn’t fixed. 

Sure, Rocco and Bulgarin were out of the picture, but Tony still had a few debts left hanging over his head, enough to consider relocating to a new city. When it came to running away from his problems, whether it be unpaid debts or angry mobsters, Tony was an expert. 

So, maybe it wasn’t as unpredictable as Luis thought, but still, the thought of Tony Prince in anywhere other than Liberty City was hard to imagine. 

Tony had suggested Los Santos. 

The Land of Opportunity. 

It all sounded like one big cliche when Luis thought about it. 

Honestly, in the beginning, Luis had absolutely no intentions on following Tony to Los Santos. He couldn’t leave Liberty City, it was his home. He had family here. Friends. Way too many connections, both emotional and physical, just to up and leave town. 

But after countless hours of nonstop pleading and begging from Tony, Luis finally gave in. He always did. That was no surprise. 

He can add this to his list of things he’s done for Tony that he wouldn’t do for any other person in the world. 

The journey to Los Santos was predicted to take two days via car (a journey that would have to be driven due to Tony’s mild fear of flying), and that’s without any pit stops of any kind and by taking a certain route. 

So, in reality, it would probably take over a week. 

The distance from Liberty City to Los Santos would be one that Luis might look at as insufferably long, had Tony not been there with him. In a way, Luis finds himself looking forward to it. 

\- - - - - 

A few days after what the local news referred to as “The Massacre of Funland,” they both packed their bags and headed for Los Santos. After breaking off their ties to the city (Tony selling off the clubs to Yusef and Luis giving out his goodbyes to his mother and Armando and Henrique, promising to visit at least once a month), it was time to go. 

“It won’t be that bad, Lou,” Tony says upon noticing Luis’ not-so obscure glance at the city. He understands that this is a difficult task for Luis. “it’s not like you’re leaving forever.” 

They’re in the car now, luggage thrown in the trunk, the only soon to be reminder that they ever lived any other life than the one they’re about to live now. 

“I know,” Luis smiles sideways at him, a silent assurance that he’s fine, and he is. He wouldn’t be here right now if he wasn’t. “It just won’t ever be the same, y’know?” 

“I know,” Tony echos his words, and Luis feels him place a hand on his shoulder, warm and comforting. “Thank you for this.” 

Luis pulls out into the mid-morning Liberty City traffic, and he knows Tony means it, he knows that Tony is overwhelmingly grateful for the sacrifice Luis is making here, and it’s fine. It’s completely fine, because Luis is _happy_ to do this for Tony. 

He’s _happy_ that in some ways, it’s not a sacrifice at all. He still gets to be with Tony and his family and his friends. Whereas that much wouldn’t be true had he not decided to accompany Tony to Los Santos. 

Maybe Tony will never understand it and maybe Luis won’t really either, but they’re making this decision to stay together, and they’re both _happy_ about it. 

\- - - - - 

They’re on a highway heading into Pennsylvania, and Tony sits in the passenger seat, feet propped up on the dashboard, and _not_ helping with directions like he agreed to be doing. 

That was one of the agreements they’d made about this road trip; passenger helps with directions and driver gets to pick the music. Both agreements of which are being overruled at this moment. 

Tony has the radio turned to some 80s pop station, and already, Luis has had his fair share of Hall and Oates and Pet Shop Boys, but complaining is the the farthest thing from his mind right now. 

“How d’you feel about this, T?” Luis asks over the ecstatic babbling of the hyper radio show host. 

“What?” Tony’s currently preoccupied with his phone, the only sign that he even registers Luis’ question is the quick little glance he throws in his direction. “Being forced into a new city? As great as I possibly can, I guess.” 

Luis can’t fight back the wry smile that itches its way onto his features. “We’re not being forced, Tone,” He can see where Tony’s coming from, though. It was hard to shake the feeling that they were being chased into a new location. A feeling that took a moment to sit down and realize wasn’t true. “Just think of it as - I don’t know, starting over, getting away from it all.” 

Tony scoffs, eyes still glued to his screen, as if the idea is completely ridiculous. “Yeah, and I can just pretend that I’ve chosen now of all times to start over,” He says. “When I’m well over middle age and close to retiring.” 

“Los Santos usually is the place people come to retire, y’know,” Luis reminds him. 

“Either that or Vice City,” 

Luis glances over at him. ”Would you have rather went there, instead?” 

“No - _God_ , no,” Tony says, looking troubled by the mere thought. “Vice City is just as bad as Liberty City when it comes to drugs and violence, not exactly the best place for a person to get themselves turned around in.” 

Luis can agree with that easily enough. Even though he’s never stepped foot in Vice City, he’s managed to hear the stories. Vice City still remains to be one of the most popular tourist cities in America, despite its violent and dangerous nature. And ever since some raging ex-con took control of the place in the late 80s, Vice City has managed to get less people-friendly. 

Maybe Tony is right, maybe it is a good thing they chose Los Santos instead. 

“So, that’s what you’re looking at this as?” Luis asks. “A chance to turn yourself around?” 

Tony shrugs, a simple jerk of his shoulders that Luis might not have caught if he wasn’t looking over at him. “Basically, I mean, why not? Might as well.” 

“That’s great, bro,” Luis is smiling again, reaching over to grasp at Tony’s shoulder, putting emphasis behind the words to show he truly means it. “I’m proud of you.” 

Luis darts his gaze back to the road just in time to miss the small smile that’s tugging at the corners of Tony’s mouth. “Thank you,” His words are still as wry as ever. “I appreciate your support, Lou.” 

\- - - - - 

They find a hotel on the outskirts of Ohio, one that’s within their price range while also managing to be within Tony’s “minimum of 3-star” preference. 

They’re both exhausted from traveling, Tony showing it through his irritable mood and Luis showing it through his lack of patience with Tony’s said mood. 

Over eight hours on the road and they’re almost two states away from Liberty City, and Luis hadn’t come to terms with the distance yet, but when he does, it’s like a smack to the face. 

Armando and Henrique had been texting him over a good portion of the way, most of which Tony had taken liberty to reply to himself, despite Luis’ objections. Luis makes the mental note to check his phone later. 

Over eight hours on the road with nothing other than Tony’s company to keep him sane, and maybe it didn’t go as badly as Luis had thought, but he swears, if he hears another Pet Shop Boys song, he’s going to scream. 

“Ah, here we are,” Tony says when Luis pulls into the parking lot of their hotel, and it’s almost as if they weren’t just fighting over the radio less than twenty minutes ago. “I didn’t think we’d get here alive, what with your reckless driving.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Luis will admit, in the end, he might’ve drove a few miles over the speed limit due to the simplistic need to get to the hotel so he could finally sleep. But, of course, he won’t admit this to Tony, not now, anyway. 

“Look, I’m just saying,” Tony gets out of the car and circles around to the trunk to get whatever luggage is needed for their overnight stay in the hotel. His voice becomes muffled until Luis gets out, himself, and joins Tony at the back of the car. “it’d be awful ironic to die at the hands of my _bodyguard_ , Luis.” 

“Okay, then,” Luis thinks against rolling his eyes, but then does so anyway. Tony catches it and expresses his offense through a short little irritated huff. “you drive next time, _Tony_.” Luis puts the necessary emphasis on Tony’s name just to punctuate the fact that they’re not on nickname grounds anymore. Or for as long as this mild dispute goes on. 

“Okay, then, I will,” 

“Okay, then,” 

Tony still lets Luis hold the door to the main lobby open for him as they walk in, and doesn’t object when Luis places a hand on the small of his back to nudge him through the line. 

He knows Tony still enjoys that small bit of absentminded contact, it reminds him that Luis is still here with him and not left like the previous occupants of his life. A small bit of contact that Luis doesn’t mind indulging in, and has honestly been indulging in for so long, he doesn’t even notice it anymore. 

Their room, with two beds and a complementary view of the city’s nightlife, is quiet and comforting compared to being cramped in the car, and Luis wastes no time in sprawling out on his selected bed. Tony will probably try arguing with him about that later, persuading Luis to switch beds with him for some unimportant reason, and Luis will submit to Tony’s wishes as always. 

“I’m taking a shower,” Tony announces to no one in particular, digging around in his suitcase for his bathroom necessities. 

Luis barely acknowledges him, but manages to give a quiet grunt in recognition that he somewhat heard what Tony said. 

“Are you joining me?” Tony asks, and it takes Luis a minute to realize just what he’s said. Tony waits with patience, while somehow managing not to be obvious that it’s Luis’ reply that he’s waiting on. 

When Tony’s word finally sink in, Luis jerks his head up and eyes Tony with as much suspicion as he can muster. “What?” 

“I’m kidding,” Tony says in a way that makes Luis think that he’s not, but he doesn’t psychoanalyze it because Tony said he didn’t mean it, so he obviously must not have. 

It doesn’t take much to get Luis back on the brink of unconsciousness, and he falls asleep to the sound of the shower running from the bathroom. 

\- - - - - 

Tony’s not shocked to find Luis asleep when he gets out of the shower. He can’t help but wonder how Luis can just fall asleep like that, still dressed in his street clothes and looking as uncomfortable as ever. Tony then realizes that he’s prone to doing the same thing, just not intentionally. 

Maybe that’s another little quirk that they both have in common. 

Tony gets ready for bed, reminding himself not to disturb Luis, only to remember that’s not possible. Luis is a heavy sleeper, one that is only able to be awoken by the sound of his phone or someone violently shaking him, both of which Tony has personally witnessed and participated in. 

The sun has already set below the horizon, leaving only the city lights and the glow of the moon to illuminate their hotel room. It’s blissfully quiet, the only sound coming from Luis’ gentle snores, of which Tony doesn’t mind in the slightest, and he’s already slipping into unconsciousness. 

“Good night, Lou,” Tony doesn’t even realize he’s said it until he hears it, and he isn’t sure what made him say it. But, it’s out there, cutting through the silence and then faltering off like it was never said. 

It comes more as a pleasant surprise than anything else when he hears Luis, his voice rough with sleep but still clearly intelligible, say it back. 

"G'night, Tone." 

Add “the sound of Tony’s voice” to the list of things able to wake Luis Lopez up. 

Tony has an apology for waking Luis on his tongue, but hesitates when Luis’ snores float about in the air again. It’s not long after that Tony is soon joining Luis and drifts off into one of the most peaceful sleeps he’s had in years. 

And whatever it was he was apologizing for, there’s a slim chance he’ll actually remember it in the morning. 

\- - - - - 

While Tony’s grudgingly getting dressed in one of the many suits he has in his wardrobe, Luis is barely awake but checks his phone to see that he has a few texts from Armando and one from Henrique. 

The messages from Armando consist of him teasing Luis about his trip to Los Santos with Tony, and the one from Henrique is a short little sentence wishing Luis a good time followed by a bunch of emojis. Luis grins down at his phone absentmindedly while Tony fusses in the background. 

He flicks back up to the previous messages, the ones Tony replied to, and sees that Tony actually replied with what he’d told him to. He’ll have to remind himself to thank Tony for that later. 

\- - - - - 

It’s already going on early-afternoon by the time they check out of the hotel, mostly due to their inability to wake up at a decent time by morning standards. 

The only places still serving breakfast are those seedy little truck stops, of which Tony absolutely refuses to go to, despite the fact that he’s ate much worse. Luis doesn’t have the energy nor the patience to bring this fact up, so he lets it slip and the two of them settle on a little coffee shop a few blocks away from the hotel. 

“Are you sure this is for us, Lou?” Tony chooses to voice his unpredicted uncertainty while sitting in the crowded little coffee shop. Which, Luis could’ve guessed Tony would have his doubts, since he tends to have them about everything pretty frequently. It was only a matter of time before he’d be doubting something a major as moving across the country. 

“Yeah,” Luis says without hesitation, taking a drink of his boiling, boiling hot beverage. He doesn’t even flinch. Luis will never cease to amaze Tony. “don’t you?” 

“I dunno, maybe,” Tony adverts his gaze when he realizes he’s staring, focusing his attentions on picking at his bagel. “but, what if we get there, and we decide we don’t like it?” 

It takes Tony a while to get accustomed to anything, and he’s almost positive that the sunshine and palm trees that Los Santos has to offer is no exception. 

“Then, we’ll move back,” Luis says it as if it’s the simplest thing in the world, like he’s got everything already planned out ahead of them. It wouldn’t surprise Tony if he did. “it’s not like we can’t live in Liberty City anymore.” 

Luis can tell Tony’s refraining from reminding him that it’s probably not best that he chooses to live there anymore. But, Luis is also refraining from reminding Tony that he’d gladly take out anybody that ever tried to interfere with his safety. 

“I suppose we’ll be alright,” Tony sighs after a moment of silence has settled between them. “it’ll be just like we never moved, apart from the constant fear that we might die at any given moment.” 

Luis decides not to elaborate on that last part, and changes the subject. “You thinkin’ about maybe franchising a few clubs in Los Santos?” 

“Of course, Lou,” After his coffee, sweetened with a countless amount of sugar and flavoring, has cooled down enough to his liking, Tony takes a drink of it. Luis is nearly finished with his. “What else are we supposed to do for income? Work at Cluckin’ Bell?” 

Luis chuckles at that, and Tony is happy that he’d managed to make Luis laugh, seeing as he doesn’t do it nearly enough. “You like their food well enough, you’d be right at home.” 

“I suppose so,” Tony finds himself smiling along, completely not of his own free will, of course. “but that doesn’t mean I wanna work with a bunch of sniveling little teenagers for some shitty paycheck, I’ll stick to the nightclub business, thank you.” 

\- - - - - 

After he's refreshed and recharged on sugary caffeine, Tony takes the wheel with much encouragement from Luis. 

“Does this mean I can pick the radio station?” Luis quips when they start back onto the highway, all lounged back in the passenger seat like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He’s smiling again. Tony tries not to notice. 

“ _No,_ ” 

“You got to pick the radio station when you rode shotgun,” Luis objects, and he’s already reaching for the dial but Tony manages to slap his hand away. 

“That’s because, _unlike you_ , I actually have _good_ taste in music,” Tony says, and he hears Luis make this sort of noise, like a short, choppy little hiccup of a laugh, and Tony has to squash down the urge to look over at him again. 

“Yeah, Tone, whatever,” is all Luis says. 

Silence settles between them again, apart from the radio, which is currently switched to one of Tony’s preferred stations, until he hears it switch over to another station and he notices Luis settle back in his seat. 

Okay, so Luis is messing with him. Fine. 

“Oh, you think you’re cute, don’t you?” Tony glances at him again, and Luis is smiling, again. He shrugs, because, yeah, obviously, Luis knows he’s cute, and it’s one of few things he and Tony actually agree on. “Well, that would make two of us.” 

Tony doesn’t even realize he’s said it until he does, and he tries not to focus on the fact that Luis is _staring right at him_ and instead, tries focusing on the road. 

After a few of what was probably the longest moments in Tony’s life, Luis speaks. “That a confession, bro?” He still has that amused edge to his voice, so maybe that’s good. 

“What?” Tony says as if he’d never said anything resembling a confession at all. He keeps his gaze ahead of him, and Luis is still looking at him. 

“That you think I’m cute,” 

_Fuck._

“Most of Liberty City thinks you’re cute, Luis, it’s hardly a confession.” 

“Yeah, but _you_ think I’m cute,” Luis points out. “therefore you’re confessing to it.” 

Tony takes a moment to come up with a response, and Luis’ stupid music is _still_ playing, and- 

“No - look, it doesn’t matter,” Tony says, defensive. “just drop it.” 

“Okay, bro,” to Tony’s surprise, Luis actually does, and he allows himself to relax as much as is currently possible. 

It’s quiet again, and Tony’s gripping at the steering wheel tighter than what’s probably necessary, and he’s extremely tense, now. He tries focusing on the road again and not musing over the fact that he has many more hours to spend with Luis in this car. 

He almost jumps out of his seat when he feels Luis grasp at his arm. 

“Hey, Tone,” Luis says, in a voice as gentle as his touch, and when he looks over at Luis, he kisses him. 

And it’s definitely Luis who kisses Tony, because he’s leaned over middle console, and it’s a quick little peck of a kiss that still leaves Tony breathless when he’s pulled away. This isn’t safe, considering that Tony’s trying to _drive_ , but within seconds, Luis is back over to his side, leaving Tony to think that there’s a possibility the kiss never happened. But, there’s this tiny hint of a smile that’s tugging at the corner of Luis’ mouth that lets Tony know otherwise. 

It just then hits Tony that Luis’ music is _still_ playing, and he reaches over and switches it back. 

“If you thought that would distract me from the radio, you’re wrong,” Tony says, but somehow, he knows, that whatever that was, it was real. 

Luis laughs anyway but doesn’t change the station for the remainder of the trip. 

\- - - - - 

They come across a reasonably quaint little steakhouse in Illinois, and the small, barely noticeable touches that Luis gives Tony suddenly become more evident. The warm hand on his shoulder as they wait to be seated, the feeling of Luis’ hand brush against his as they walk along side each other to their table. 

But, then again, maybe Tony’s still keyed up from their previous encounter. Honestly, he has been for the past seven hours. 

Neither of them so much as mentioned the kiss again, but there was still that feeling like it hung over the two of them like a burden. 

A burden that neither of them seemed to be bothered by. 

“You ever look at that real estate website I told you about?” Luis asks him when the waitress brings their food. He doesn’t so much as spare her the slightest of flirty glances. Tony is impressed. 

“Yeah,” Tony says. 

“And?” 

“I arranged a meeting with the guy,” Tony assures him, and he just now notices that he’s been excessively tapping his foot underneath the table. And he only realizes that because he feels Luis’ foot nudge against his, so he turns his attention to picking at his salad, instead. “we’re meeting him as soon as we get to Los Santos.” 

_We are._ Luis raises his eyebrows down at his food. 

“That’s good, T,” Luis says, and neither of them are looking at each other, with the exception of the quick little glances Tony will give him from underneath his brows. “What kind of place you thinkin’ about getting?” 

“Well, we’re meeting him at this nice little two-bedroom house in Vinewood Hills-” 

There it is again. Luis decides to voice his suspicions. “Two bedroom? One for me and one for you?” 

Tony pauses at that, and he’s looking at him head-on now, like he’s almost confused with the fact that Luis hadn’t known they were sharing a house together from the start. “Yeah...” 

“Hm,” Luis’ eyebrows twitch up again, but he doesn’t sound surprised. “wasn’t sure you’d want me as a roommate.” 

“I don’t see why not, Lou,” Tony says. “You practically stayed over at my apartment more than you did your own.” 

Luis manages this little smile like he knows it’s true, because it is, and then he’s directing the smile up at Tony and Tony’s smiling back at him, and honestly, maybe they were dating even before the kiss ever happened. 

Which, no one’s saying that they’re dating _now_ , but they kinda are, and neither of them seemed too shocked by it. 

\- - - - - 

By the time they’re settled into their new hotel room in the middle of Illinois, Luis busy with unpacking his things and Tony laid back on his own bed, preoccupied with his phone again, Luis’ phone vibrates in his pocket. 

Luis pulls his phone out to see his mother’s number light up on the screen and he accepts the call. 

“Hola, mami, ¿cómo estás?” He says into the phone, immediately noticing his voice has switched over to the phony cheerful tone it always does when he’s talking to his mother. 

Tony glances over at him from his bed and then back down to his own phone. 

“It’s about time I get in touch with you, Luis,” his mother replies over the phone, her voice harsh and nagging. “ You can’t even call your own mamma?” 

“Yeah, lo siento,” Luis manages to balance the phone between his shoulder and his ear as he digs through his luggage in search for a pair of socks. “I’ve been on the road, y’know.” 

“I know, hijo,” She says, softer this time. “How is Tony?” 

The question probably shouldn’t strike Luis as strange, but it does, and he finds himself looking over at Tony unintentionally. “He’s fine, I guess,” 

“He’s a good man, Luis, so polite,” Tony must sense Luis is looking at him, because he lets his eyes drift up once more to meet his gaze. “I’m glad you two are together.” 

If the previous statement hadn’t caught him off guard, this one certainly does. Which, in a way, he and Tony _are_ together, Luis _did_ kiss him, after all, but she doesn’t know that, so why would she suspect that he and Tony are together? 

“Yeah, uh, me too,” Luis settles on, and he and Tony are still looking at each other. “Look, I gotta go, mami, I’ll talk to you soon.” 

“I love you, Luis,” 

Luis takes his gaze off Tony long enough to try and attempt to muffle his reply. “Love you too, mami,” and he ends the call. 

\- - - - - 

While Tony’s in the shower, Luis sits on his bed, reading Armando’s latest text sent to him. Apparently, the fact that Luis is on his way to spend the rest of his life in Los Santos with Tony still happens to be just as humorous to Armando as it ever was. 

Luis thinks briefly of telling Armando that he actually kissed Tony, just to see what type of reply he’d get. Instead, he turns off his phone and sits on his bedside table, and gets ready for bed. 

\- - - - - 

It’s probably around half an hour later when Luis is being woken up to the feeling of Tony shuffling into bed beside him. He’s not surprised in the least, and objecting is the farthest thing from his mind. 

Tony smells like soap and is warm from his shower, and Luis scoots over, allowing Tony more room. Luis isn’t sure what makes him do it, but he turns his head to look over his shoulder at Tony, and when he does, Tony kisses him. 

And it’s _more_ this time. There’s more meaning behind it, and it feels more real, and there’s not this possibility drifting about in the air that maybe it’s not, because it is. It’s as real as they are, and this _thing_ that they’ve been dancing around for the past few days is real. 

Tony kisses him like he’s afraid he’ll break him, and the idea alone is preposterous, so Luis rolls over and gets Tony on his back. 

Tony inhales sharply, a tiny little gasp of breath that spills out of his mouth when Luis climbs on top of him. Luis is pressed as close as he can get to Tony, and he’s so warm that Luis finds it soothing. 

Tony’s hands are gripping at Luis’ shoulders, tight and shaky, and Luis ducks his head down to kiss him even harder. They’ve both wanted this longer than they probably realize, and it’s like the realization just seems to hit them then and there, and they’re kissing each other like it’s the last thing they’ll ever do. 

And when they stop, it’s not voluntary, but rather because they both need to breathe and are genuinely feeling light-headed. Tony’s mouth is red and swollen and he’s looking pretty overwhelmed by the whole situation, and Luis can assume he’s looking overwhelmed too, because he is. 

He wants to kiss Tony all over again, just relive the kiss from the start. But, Tony’s neck is _right there_ , and it’s tempting, and Luis is usually in control of his temptations when it comes to Tony, but for right now, he can make an exception. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Tony says, and he cranes up into it when Luis kisses his neck. And that’s not actually a bad idea, and despite how badly Luis wants to give way into that idea right now, _now’s_ not really the time. 

Maybe some other time, for sure, and Luis finds himself hoping it’s relatively soon. 

\- - - - - 

Somewhere along the border of Iowa and Nebraska, Luis is back behind the wheel while Tony catches up on some sleep in the passenger seat. 

The radio is still turned to some local 70s disco station that Luis is growing more and more weary of as each song passes. 

Luis glances over at Tony, who has his head resting against the window and his feet curled up underneath him, before reaching for the dial. After flipping through various news reports, traffic reports, and local advertisements, Luis finally manages to find a station that he wouldn’t mind listening to. 

He settles back in his seat, content with the fact that he may actually get to listen to what he wants to for a change. 

“Change it back,” Tony doesn’t even move, and if Luis didn’t know better, he’d think Tony was talking in his sleep. 

Luis sighs, defeated, but does so anyway. 

\- - - - - 

When the sun is setting low over the horizon and they’ve made it halfway across Nebraska, they find themselves in a sports bar of all places, surrounded by loud music and even louder patrons. 

The bar, itself, was nothing special, just a small little building with neon lights that seemed to draw them in for no particular reason. They both felt out of place, hell, they _were_ out of place in comparison to the drunken truckers and few locals that occupied the bar. 

They occupy a small booth in the corner of the bar, while the topic of their own bars and clubs hangs in the air between them. 

“I suppose we’d probably need to change the names around,” Tony is saying, a drink in his hand and a thoughtful expression on his face. “especially for Hercules.” 

“What for, T?” Luis asks from across the table, leaned back in his seat like he belongs there. 

“Hercules is so _Liberty City,_ ” Tony says, adding extra emphasis to the name like it’s a bad thing. “and since we’re in _Los Santos_ , we might as well make it _Los Santos_.” 

Luis nods, and spares a glance around the bar, eyes lingering over the faded band posters and alcohol advertisements that are hung up around the walls. “What were you planning on naming them?” 

“I dunno, I was kinda hoping for your help on this one,” Tony shrugs, and then takes a sip from his drink. “creativeness isn’t really my side of the department.” 

“And you think it’s mine?” 

Tony chuckles at that. “Maybe not.” 

And they fall into a comfortable silence again. 

Luis lets his gaze wander back to his surroundings. Truckers all sharing one table, their hats sitting out on the table in front of them, a couple of middle-aged women chatting excitedly in one corner, a group of drunken college kids playing darts. 

“Shit, I dunno, Pitchers, maybe?” 

Luis turns his attention back to Tony. “Pitchers sounds okay.” 

“I guess,” Tony seems content with Luis’ approval but waves it off anyway. “maybe for now, but nothing’s official.” 

“Whatever you decide to name it will be fine, Tone,” Luis assures him. 

“Yeah,” Tony mutters into his drink. “What would I do without ya, Lou?” 

Luis doesn’t want to think about that, so instead, he says, “I think the same could be said for me, bro.” and he means it. 

Tony glances over in Luis’ direction, and just by the look in his eyes, Luis can tell he’s a little drunk. He tries waving the subject off again, because it’s too _meaningful_ and too damn _emotional_ to suit his standards, but Luis continues anyway. 

“You saved my life, Tone,” he’s referring to the time he and Tony met in particular. When he was in prison and Tony had managed to help get him out. It’d meant a lot to him then, and it still means just as much to him now. 

“It’s not like you haven’t saved mine, before.” Tony says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. 

Luis leans forward, and honestly, he’s starting to feel the effects of his few previous drinks. “That’s why _this_ \- you and me - it works,” He gestures between the two of them. “we both look out for each other.” 

Tony’s gaze has faltered to the wood pattern in their table, and he laughs. “Maybe so.” 

\- - - - - 

“Hey, Lou?” Tony’s voice is quiet compared to the loud music surrounding them. They’ve went through another round of drinks and they’re definitely drifting along the lines of drunk. 

“Yeah?” 

The lights have dimmed and the music has gotten louder and Luis assumes it’s something ‘till midnight. Tony’s staring at him in this intense sort of way and Luis can’t help but return the gaze. 

“I love you,” Tony finally says, and it sounds just as sincere as any other time he’d ever said it. “don’t forget that.” 

“I won’t,” Luis assures him. 

Tony’s hand is resting in the middle of the table and Luis grabs at it before he even realizes what he’s doing, and he squeezes it in a way that says _I love you too._

\- - - - - 

Luckily enough for them, the hotel is within walking distance. They’re drunk - not wasted, but still pretty drunk. 

Luis’ head is swimming by the time they walk in the hotel lobby and over to the elevators. They can walk steady enough without drawing attention, but they occasionally bump into each other, their shoulders brushing together, or a hand finding an arm for support. 

The inside of the elevator is vacated, as is most of the lobby, and Luis is thankful for the excess space and silence. 

Tony is leaning against the wall of the elevator, probably using it for support, and he’s looking at Luis in a way that the other man can only describe as strange. His eyes look distant but they’re focused right on Luis, and Luis barely has enough time to register it before Tony is crossing the elevator and kisses him for a second time. 

It’s different this time. 

It’s different than all the other times they’d kissed. 

It’s needy and raw and passionate and real, and Luis can’t focus on anything anymore because Tony is kissing him like he _needs_ this, and his hands are clutching at Luis’ face, and it’s all Luis can manage to think about. 

Luis backs him against the wall, trying to get as close to Tony as he possibly can, hands sliding down from Tony’s sides to his hips and he holds him there. 

Tony moves his head to mouth at the side of Luis’ neck, where his tattoo is, and his hands are gripping at Luis’ arms now, nails digging into his sleeves. He doesn’t even notice the quiet little ding of the elevator doors opening on their floor. 

“S’open,” Luis mutters, and they peel themselves apart reluctantly. There’s somebody standing outside the elevator, but neither Luis or Tony care, and Luis grabs Tony’s hand to pull him along over to their room. 

\- - - - - 

The thing about Tony is that he’s super fucking loud during sex, a discovery Luis makes more or less to his own surprise. It’s mostly just unintelligible groans, or hissed curses, or occasionally Luis’ name that slips past his lips. 

It’s well into the early hours of the morning and their hotel room is dark and Luis is laid back against the mattress while Tony is astride Luis’ thighs, grinding down into them mercilessly. 

Luis’ hands are gripping at Tony’s hips, guiding his movements, and Tony towers over Luis, with his eyes closed and his mouth open. 

And there’s no mistaking it, even though they aren’t completely sober, there’s still that fully present _want_ that lingers between them just as clearly as if they were. 

Tony’s making this sound now as he thrusts against Luis, and it sounds like something mixed between a moan and gasps for breath. And it’s too loud, and Luis just _knows_ someone will hear them. 

And when Luis leans up and presses his lips against Tony’s, Tony stops making the noises all together. 

They move together achingly, completely curled into each other, and they both _need_ this so badly. This contact. This moment of bliss shared together. 

And while it may be happening in a haze of drunken and delirious arousal, it’s enough, and the two of them are glad to live within the moment. 

\- - - - - 

They wake up in Colorado, in a new hotel, in a new bed, and it’s been a week since they left from Liberty City. And it’s weird to think about, them being only one state away from their destination. 

Tony is tucked under Luis’ arm, his own arm thrown around Luis’ torso, never wanting to let go. And he isn’t as irritable in the mornings, something Luis came to notice right away, and like many other things he’s learned about Tony along this journey, it’s a pleasant surprise. 

“Where are we?” Tony mumbles the question against Luis’ skin, drowsiness still lingering behind in his voice. 

“Colorado,” Luis says, and places a barely-there kiss against Tony’s forehead. 

“Hm,” Tony hums the sound out, and it tickles. “what time is it?” 

Luis reaches over Tony to grab at his phone on the bedside table, a movement that gains a low-pitched whine from Tony. 

“Around ten.” 

“In the morning?” 

Luis laughs, a short little chuckle at which Tony smiles at. “Yeah.” 

“We’d better get going then, huh?” Tony at least tries masking the resentment in his tone, but not successfully. 

“Probably,” 

\- - - - - 

There’s not many words exchanged between the two of them when they head back on the highway. 

Tony’s driving again, his mood a little more brighter due to his usual morning coffee, and the radio is turned to _his_ preferred station again. 

Luis is sleeping in the passenger seat, head lolling over to his shoulder, and looking completely at peace. 

And Tony can’t help but think about how _rare_ it is to see him like this. Relaxed, and at ease. 

Which, Luis tries playing it off like he’s this easy-going guy, and he is, but there’s still that layer of tension that he tries masking over with the little jokes and lopsided smiles. 

But, lately, Luis doesn’t seem so tense anymore, and Tony likes to think he’s the reason for that. 

\- - - - - 

_Welcome to Los Santos_

Luis can’t help but feel like the sign is a weight, dragging them back down to Earth. The sunny skies and the bright atmosphere seem like something final, a ending chapter to their journey, reminding Luis that they’d eventually have to head back into their normal lives. 

Which, nothing would change between them, they were each other’s lives now, but it all seemed so strange after everything that had happened. 

“We’re here?” Tony asks when he glances up from his phone long enough to notice the change in scenery. 

“Yeah, T, we’re here,” Luis smiles sideways at him. 

“Great,” Tony doesn’t sound as enthused as he probably should, and Luis can understand why. “we can finally retire like everyone else, by melting out in the sun and wasting away in our beach house.” 

Luis knows Tony’s kidding, and he sees Tony throw a grin in his direction to confirm this. 

“Sounds great, Tone.” 

Luis pulls out into the Los Santos traffic and the sky is clearer and the grass is greener than it ever was in Liberty City. He finds himself happy to be here, and eager to spend his life here, but more so about the fact that he'll be living it with Tony. 

And maybe, when Luis heads back to Liberty City to visit his family, he'll let Tony come along so they can have the experience all over again.


End file.
